


Alice in Baelor

by Psyga315



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Ending - Alice in Wonderland, Dark, Deconstruction, Drabble, Execution, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Meddling, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on the Wonderland part of the first Kingdom Hearts game where Donald and Goofy are a little more strict with their "no meddling" rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice in Baelor

“Off with her head!” The Queen of Hearts demanded. Sora was about to step in, but Donald began to restrain him.

“N-no! Remember! We’re outsiders! We can’t interfere!” Donald said.

“Yeah, no meddling, remember? HYUCK!” Goofy said.

“But she said that her heart was almost stolen! That must mean that the Heartle-” Donald forced his hand onto Sora’s mouth.

“NO! You can’t mention them! That’s against the rules!” Donald said.

“Then how can you expect us to save the worlds?” Sora asked. There was a brief silence as Sora could see Alice about to be executed.

“We can’t.” Donald said.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write this for a while. Just a brief scene of what would happen had Donald stopped Sora from clearing Alice's name via enforcing the "no meddling" rule. Originally it'd be an extensive series where it looks at all the worlds and how they would have ended has they stuck to that rule.
> 
> Also, that trial scene is quite possibly one of the contributing factors to the Donald Duck running gag in "Kamen Rider Decade: Journey Through The Abridged".


End file.
